


Scrabble

by Speranza



Category: due South
Genre: Action, Angst, Board Games, Death Wish, First Time, Ghosts, M/M, Romance, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-07
Updated: 2001-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then--whoa, boy--Fraser reaches for the bottle and puts it to his lips and tilts up--and I got this weird, tingly feeling all over. Like Fraser probably gets when somebody's about to blow his head off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrabble

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly, this is right now just a placeholder until I can get the bleepin' formatting right.

For the moment, you can find Scrabble at my site [here](http://www.trickster.org/speranza/Scrabble.html) or [here](http://www.trickster.org/speranza/Scrabblesp.html). Sorry!


End file.
